


Ох, щи...

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Современный эпистолярный роман в Viber о трудностях укладки паркета и поклейки соседей.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - пост!ЗС; Баки не скрывался. Немного нецензурной лексики, подражание переписке в мессенджере с сохранением «авторской» пунктуации и орфографии

Наташа: Привет, Сэм :)  
Сэм: привет  
Сэм: что случилось?  
Наташа: Просто хотела узнать, как дела :)  
Сэм: и сказать, что случилась какая-то фигня  
Наташа: Почему ты так решил? :)  
Сэм: ты ставишь смайлики после каждого сообщения, мне страшно  
Наташа: Да ничего не случилось. Я просто у тебя поживу :)  
Сэм: прости, что?  
Наташа: Поживу :))  
Сэм: нет  
Наташа: Поздно :) Я у твоей двери с чемоданом :)

Сэм: здравствуй, звёздно-полосатая задница  
Сэм: признайся, это твоя идея?  
Стив: Что случилось?!  
Сэм: ты подослал ко мне эту женщину?  
Сэм: я думал, она твоя подружка  
Стив: Наташу?  
Сэм: нет бля, Баки  
Стив: Сэм, я же просил сто раз!!!  
Сэм: НЕ ТОТ СЛУЧАЙ  
Стив: Это был не я.  
Сэм: точно?  
Стив: Да.  
Сэм: поклянись мне  
Стив: Клянусь!  
Сэм: неубедительно  
Стив: Клянусь честью офицера Армии США!  
Сэм: чёрт.

Сэм: Бартон  
Сэм: забери её отсюда  
Клинт: Наташу?  
Сэм: ТАК ЭТО БЫЛ ТЫ  
Клинт: ???  
Сэм: ТЫ ЕЁ КО МНЕ ПОДОСЛАЛ  
Клинт: Нет, просто все почему-то просят меня забрать откуда-нибудь именно Наташу.  
Сэм: забери, а  
Клинт: Прости, друг. У меня ремонт в самом разгаре. Купил паркетную доску. Кладу по гайду из интернета.  
Клинт: И ещё я женат.  
Клинт: И у меня двое детей.  
Клинт: И ремонт как раз в гостевой спальне.  
Сэм: а ты хорошо подготовился

Сэм: Баки  
Баки: Ну, как тебе Наташа?  
Сэм: …  
Сэм: это сделал ты  
Сэм: почему я сразу не догадался  
Сэм: боже  
Сэм: ненавижу тебя  
Сэм: ты сломал мне машину  
Сэм: и крыло  
Сэм: и жизнь

Наташа: Сэм  
Наташа: Сээээм  
Наташа: Сэм, ты в порядке? :(  
Сэм: нет  
Наташа: Может быть, вызвать неотложку?  
Сэм: не, не надо  
Наташа: Точно?  
Сэм: она мне не поможет  
Сэм: мне ничто не поможет  
Сэм: я не был готов  
Сэм: я ненавижу Баки  
Сэм: и перестань писать мне сообщения в туалет  
Наташа: Ты там уже два часа…  
Сэм: это мой туалет  
Сэм: теперь я буду жить здесь  
Сэм: один

***

Баки: Утро доброе :)  
Сэм: иди нахер  
Баки: Неужели она не погладила твоего Редвинга?  
Сэм: иди нахер  
Баки: Наташа, конечно, не идеал, но и ты не Капитан Америка  
Сэм: иди нахер  
Баки: У тебя на всех стоит этот автоответ?  
Сэм: иди нахер

Стив: Ну как ты?  
Сэм: как я?! у меня на расчёске рыжие волосы! как я?!  
Стив: АХАХА  
Стив: Так вот  
Стив: Лучше было бы, если бы там были мои?  
Сэм: Стив?  
Стив: Мои волосы  
Стив: Длинные и шелковистые  
Стив: Мои прекрасные чёрные волосы  
Стив: Кстати, не знал, что у тебя есть расчёска :)  
Сэм: ИДИ НАХЕР, БАКИ

Клинт: Как там твои дела?  
Сэм: а как там твоя паркетная доска?  
Клинт: 1-1  
Сэм: она нарушает моё личное пространство  
Сэм: я не могу  
Сэм: я не привык  
Клинт: Сначала больно, потом приятно :)  
Сэм: ради всего святого  
Сэм: у меня дёргается глаз от ваших долбаных смайликов  
Сэм: я боюсь её  
Сэм: она русская  
Сэм: она убийца  
Сэм: она жрёт то, что я готовлю  
Клинт: Теперь я тоже буду её бояться.

Сэм: ей же нельзя выходить из дома?  
Стив: Да, у Наташи проблемы с властями.  
Сэм: отлично  
Сэм: буду морить её голодом  
Сэм: проживу как-нибудь на протеиновых батончиках

***

Сэм: Стив  
Сэм: она съела все мои протеиновые батончики  
Стив: Я тебе соболезную.  
Стив: Привезти тебе поесть?  
Сэм: лучше просто увези Нат  
Стив: Я не могу жить с женщиной, на которой я не женат!  
Сэм: а с Баки, значит, можешь???  
Стив: Это другое!  
Сэм: блаблаблаблабла

Наташа: Джеееймс  
Баки: Ммм?  
Наташа: Я поняла, почему Сэм такой злой  
Баки: Да ну?!  
Наташа: Не понимаю, как он жрёт эту гадость(((  
Баки: Тогда нахрена ты её ела?  
Наташа: Я хотела есть :(  
Баки: А ещё ты вредная, ага :P  
Наташа: Нет  
Наташа: Да :)))  
Баки: Удиви его  
Баки: Купи нормальной еды  
Баки: Свари щи!!!!!!!!  
Наташа: Мм  
Баки: Не мм, а свари  
Баки: И хватит делать вид, что ты его ненавидишь  
Баки: Это моя фишка :3

Клинт: Я придумал, как тебе избавиться от Нат!  
Сэм: СПАСИБОТЫНАСТОЯЩИЙДРУГ  
Клинт: Приезжай ко мне класть паркет?  
Клинт: Сэм?  
Клинт: Уилсон?  
Клинт: Сокол?  
Клинт: Ты же умеешь класть паркет?  
Сэм: …  
Сэм: нет  
Сэм: но у тебя нет выбора  
Сэм: я еду  
Сэм: хитрая ты скотина

***

Сэм: привет, Бартон, как паркет?  
Клинт: А чёрт его знает  
Клинт: Я наблюдаю за ним  
Сэм: мне кажется, мы что-то сделали неправильно  
Клинт: Угу  
Клинт: Не наняли рабочих  
Клинт: Но взяли пива  
Клинт: Кстати, я тут обои нашёл для детской  
Клинт: С такими милыми далматинцами из мультика :)  
Сэм: ОХЕРЕТЬ ОХЕРЕТЬ ОХЕРЕТЬ  
Клинт: О_о  
Клинт: Это одобрение??  
Сэм: НЕТ ЭТО НЕОДОБРЕНИЕ МНОГО НЕОДОБРЕНИЯ Я НЕ ОДОБРЯЮ  
Клинт: Ты не любишь этот мультик?  
Клинт: Или как Лора, считаешь, что пестрить будет?  
Сэм: ОНА ХОДИТ ПО МОЕЙ КВАРТИРЕ В ОДНОМ ПОЛОТЕНЦЕ  
Клинт: Наташа?  
Сэм: НЕТ ТВОЮ МАТЬ КОРОЛЕВА АНГЛИИ  
Клинт: И ты не одобряешь?  
Клинт: Не оставайся у меня больше ночевать  
Клинт: Педик :DD

Сэм: Стив  
Сэм: если бы по твоей квартире ходила Наташа в одном полотенце  
Сэм: что бы ты ей сказал?  
Сэм: чтобы вежливо  
Стив: Ничего  
Стив: Просто снял бы с неё это полотенце  
Стив: И трахнул :3  
Сэм: БАКИ БЛЯ  
Стив: Он просто ушёл на пробежку и забыл телефон  
Стив: Я считаю, это знак судьбы, чтобы ты получил УМНЫЙ СОВЕТ  
Сэм: иди нахер

Стив: Просто попроси её вежливо этого больше не делать. Скажи ей, что ты одинокий мужчина и чувствуешь себя дискомфортно.  
Сэм: ты прям со знанием дела это говоришь  
Сэм: Баки тоже ходил в одном полотенце?  
Стив: Что?  
Сэм: Что?

Клинт: Нат, оденься  
Клинт: Крылатик нервничает  
Наташа: О_о  
Наташа: Но мне так удобно :(  
Клинт: Ему нет  
Клинт: Он одинокий мужик  
Клинт: Сжалься  
Наташа: Бартон, предатель :(  
Наташа: Хорошо :(  
Наташа: Но мне было весело :((  
Наташа: И в следующий раз, если ты начнёшь его защищать, я пришлю тебе селфи  
Наташа: Много  
Наташа: Чтобы Лора видела  
Клинт: Ты ужасная женщина  
Наташа: Вроде потому и дружим :)

Сэм: что за хрень она сварила  
Сэм: что это  
Сэм: одна капуста  
Сэм: боже, кислая капуста  
Сэм: где она взяла её ваще  
Баки: Это называется «щи»  
Сэм: чё  
Баки: Это русский суп  
Сэм: я не буду это есть  
Баки: Я люблю щи  
Баки: Давай приеду  
Сэм: нет  
Сэм: я уже почти люблю щи  
Сэм: мм, кислая капуста  
Сэм: ммм, объедение

Сэм: Клинт  
Сэм: не удивляйся только, это странный вопрос  
Сэм: но у меня унитаз забился кислой капустой  
Клинт: Щи?  
Сэм: как ты угадал  
Клинт: Я всё расскажу Наташе. Она старалась :(

Клинт: Он вылил твои щи в унитаз!  
Наташа: О__О  
Наташа: Мерзавец  
Наташа: Завтра я сделаю ему окрошку >__<

***

Стив: Сэм, как ты?  
Сэм: всё плохо  
Сэм: она травит меня кислой капустой  
Стив: Она варила тебе щи?  
Стив: Это же очень вкусно!  
Сэм: нет  
Сэм: совсем нет  
Сэм: она меня ненавидит  
Стив: Может, я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, что она о тебе заботится.  
Сэм: нет  
Стив: «Нет, Стив, тебе не кажется, она действительно обо мне заботится?»  
Сэм: ты опасный псих, Стив  
Сэм: как тебе не лень ставить все эти знаки препинания  
Сэм: в вайбере это никто не делает больше  
Стив: Не уходи от темы!  
Сэм: ой всё

Сэм: Бак  
Сэм: у меня в холодильнике кастрюля  
Сэм: в ней кефир  
Баки: Это окрошка  
Баки: Обращайся  
Баки: Это вкусно  
Баки: И она знает про щи  
Баки: Окрошка ещё на квасе бывает  
Баки: Но я не уверен, что ты хочешь знать, что такое квас  
Сэм: молчи  
Сэм: я ем  
Баки: Надеюсь, она её отравила  
Баки: *не отравила  
Сэм: мне уже всё равно

Клинт: Мне кажется, с паркетом что-то не так.  
Сэм: я умираю, а он про паркет  
Клинт: Что с тобой?  
Сэм: я ел кефир  
Сэм: с чем-то  
Сэм: много  
Сэм: как его  
Клинт: Окрошка!  
Сэм: она точно решила меня убить  
Сэм: это охеренно вкусно  
Сэм: я обожрался и умираю  
Сэм: прощай

Клинт: Эй, Барнс :)  
Баки: Что такое?  
Клинт: Мне кажется или Наташе нравится Сэм? :)  
Баки: НОВОСТЬ ДНЯ  
Баки: ГОДА  
Баки: СТОЛЕТИЯ!!!  
Баки: Поздравляю, ты предпоследний, кто догадался  
Баки: Сэм на очереди :D  
Клинт: Он же криворукий :D  
Баки: Кто б говорил  
Баки: Как паркет-то?  
Клинт: Ну ладно  
Клинт: Будем считать, что я одобряю :D  
Баки: Все одобряют  
Баки: Поэтому мы её и заслали к Сэму  
Баки: Хотя я хотел, чтобы она жила у нас  
Баки: Щи — это клёво :(  
Клинт: Ага :(  
Клинт: Нихрена Сэм не понимает в русской кухне :((

Наташа: Он съел всю окрошку :3  
Баки: И лопнул?  
Наташа: Нет…  
Баки: ЖАЛЬ  
Наташа: Это было так мило  
Наташа: Всю кастрюлю ^^  
Баки: Свари кастрюлю побольше в следующий раз  
Баки: Пусть лопнет!!  
Наташа: Хватит делать вид, что ты его ненавидишь :Р  
Баки: Я его ненавижу!  
Баки: Но недостаточно, чтобы ходить перед ним в одном полотенце  
Наташа: >__<  
Наташа: Он рассказал???  
Баки: Нажаловался  
Баки: Похвастался  
Баки: Не знаю  
Баки: Но если бы перед ним ходил в одном полотенце я  
Баки: Было бы веселее  
Баки: Моих волосатых ног он бы не пережил ^_______^

Клинт: Нат  
Наташа: Нет, я не умею класть паркет :О  
Клинт: Не, ты что  
Клинт: После того, как ты клеила обои, никогда больше  
Клинт: Как у вас с Сэмом?  
Наташа: Всё так же :(  
Наташа: Секунду  
Наташа: Что значит «как у вас с Сэмом»? О_о  
Клинт: Ой, Нат  
Клинт: Не ври  
Клинт: Ты не будешь варить супы человеку, который тебе не нравится  
Клинт: Если это не я :3  
Наташа: Я варила супы Стиву и Баки  
Клинт: ИЗМЕНЩИЦА  
Клинт: ТЕПЕРЬ Я ВСЕМ РАССКАЖУ ПРО БУДАПЕШТ  
Наташа: НЕТ  
Клинт: ДА  
Наташа: ХОРОШО, СВОЛОЧЬ, МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ СЭМ, МНЕ ОЧЕНЬ НРАВИТСЯ СЭМ  
Клинт: :3  
Клинт: А теперь сделай ему сюрприз :3  
Наташа: Ты ужасный мужчина >__<  
Клинт: Вроде поэтому и дружим :)

***

Сэм: Клинт, у меня в аквариуме вода  
Клинт: ОФИГЕТЬ!! НЕОЖИДАННО КАК!!!  
Сэм: и рыбка  
Клинт: Я поражён!!1  
Сэм: золотая  
Сэм: я её не покупал  
Сэм: откуда она взялась  
Клинт: Наверное, её купила Наташа?  
Сэм: гспд, зачем  
Клинт: Чтобы у вас был домашний питомец  
Клинт: И вообще это мило  
Сэм: почему У НАС  
Сэм: что значит МИЛО  
Сэм: русские агенты — это нихера не МИЛО  
Сэм: а Баки ещё и омерзительно выглядит в полотенце  
Клинт: Где ты это видел?!!  
Сэм: нигде, я вообразил  
Клинт: Зачем?!!  
Клинт: Ты точно педик :D

Клинт: Наташа  
Клинт: Я имел в виду под сюрпризом не рыбку Х_х  
Наташа: На полотенце он не реагировал :((

Стив: Прости, Сэм, я забыл телефон.  
Сэм: старый склеротик  
Стив: Эти шестнадцать вызовов означают что-то плохое?  
Сэм: нет  
Сэм: я просто охереть как по тебе соскучился  
Стив: Сэм…  
Сэм: я не выражался  
Сэм: короче  
Сэм: я поругался с Наташей  
Стив: Она трогала твои вещи? Ходила в полотенце? Что случилось?  
Сэм: она купила мне рыбку  
Сэм: а я накричал  
Сэм: сказал, что это было важное решение  
Сэм: и что она не должна была хозяйничать  
Сэм: она расстроилась  
Сэм: а мне стыдно  
Сэм: и я тоже расстроился  
Сэм: мне кажется, я не в порядке  
Сэм: я понял, почему она меня бесит  
Сэм: это очень плохо  
Сэм: очень  
Стив: Оу…  
Сэм: это всё, что ты можешь сказать?  
Стив: Приезжай к нам.  
Стив: Разберёмся.

Сэм: наташа, я рьян  
Наташа: Неожиданное заявление в три часа ночи.  
Сэм: пьян  
Наташа: А нет, ожидаемое.  
Сэм: я давно хотел сказать  
Сэм: наташа, ты озуенная тулуп  
Сэм: тюлень  
Сэм: телек  
Сэм: БАБА  
Наташа: Оо  
Сэм: я не мог тебе скзать и стив посоветовал сделать это по телефону прямо сеанс  
Сэм: я ловлю тебя  
Сэм: ежиный т9  
Сэм: нахер  
Сэм: забудь  
Сэм: чтобы я ещё раз послэшил стива

***

Клинт: Сэм, паркет всё-таки вздулся.  
Сэм: ой, иди нахер  
Сэм: мне бы твои проблемы

Сэм: Стив, ты идиот  
Сэм: зачем я тебя слушал  
Сэм: зачем я ей писал  
Сэм: мне теперь стыдно смотреть ей в глаза  
Сэм: это не работает  
Сэм: и я наконец понял, почему ты до сих пор девственник  
Сэм: чёрт  
Сэм: ты забыл телефон  
Сэм: ты опять не взял его на пробежку  
Сэм: а я хотел попросить притащить мне минералки  
Сэм: моя голова  
Сэм: ненавижу вас  
Сэм: грёбаные суперсолдаты  
Сэм: больше не буду с вами бухать  
Сэм: никогда

Клинт: Я вот решил, что ламинат всё-таки лучше.  
Сэм: лучше  
Клинт: Лучше паркета?  
Сэм: ЛУЧШЕ МОЕЙ ГРЁБАНОЙ ЖИЗНИ ЛУЧШЕ НАТАШИ ЛУЧШЕ ЭТИХ ДВУХ ПРИДУРКОВ  
Клинт: Ок, попрошу помочь этих двух придурков…

Стив: Я не девственник!!!!!  
Сэм: ах ну да  
Сэм: у Бака телефон появился после того, как вы начали жить вместе  
Сэм: у вас было время пообщаться нормально, живьём  
Стив: Не понял?!  
Сэм: гспд  
Сэм: забудь

Наташа: Сэм? Т_Т  
Наташа: Сэм, ты жив?  
Наташа: Сэм, я слышала, как ты ворочался :(  
Наташа: Надеюсь >__<  
Наташа: Выйди из комнаты, ничего страшного не произошло  
Сэм: я вчера был пьян  
Сэм: и рьян  
Сэм: и дебил  
Наташа: Ну выходи :(  
Наташа: Ты же голодный :(  
Сэм: нет  
Сэм: почти нет  
Сэм: а чем пахнет?  
Наташа: Это утка, фаршированная яблоками :3  
Сэм: о  
Сэм: ща  
Сэм: и минералочки ещё хорошо бы

Клинт: Что это у тебя в инстаграме?  
Сэм: утка с яблоками  
Сэм: прост ужин  
Сэм: красивая утка  
Сэм: вкусная утка  
Клинт: И свечи? :3  
Сэм: клади свой ламинат  
Сэм: я занят  
Сэм: я жую

Клинт: Приятной ночи, Нат ;)  
Клинт: Даже спасибо не сказала  
Клинт: Футакойбыть.  
Клинт: Запеки мне индейку на День Благодарения  
Клинт: Тогда я тебя прощу :3

***

Клинт: Утро, Сэм  
Сэм: доброе утро  
Сэм: что случилось в такую рань?  
Клинт: 12.30 О_о  
Сэм: плевать, я только проснулся, ещё даж не встал  
Сэм: ты ваще меня разбудил  
Клинт: Короче, я зря просил их помочь  
Клинт: Они клали ламинат и сломали стену.  
Сэм: воу  
Сэм: теперь я сочувствую  
Клинт: Можешь приехать и помочь?  
Сэм: мусор что ли убрать?  
Клинт: Вообще я хотел попросить тебя убрать двух столетних громил, но давай назовём это так  
Сэм: не, сорян  
Сэм: я пас сегодня  
Сэм: я из-за тебя ваще кофе пролил  
Сэм: он горячий  
Сэм: и чёрный, как она его пьёт, чёрт  
Клинт: Ты же ещё не встал?  
Клинт: ПОГОДИ  
Клинт: Кофе? Кофе в постель??  
Клинт: НАТ ПРИНЕСЛА ТЕБЕ КОФЕ В ПОСТЕЛЬ  
Клинт: Я ЗНАЛ  
Клинт: Я знал, что всё этим кончится!!!!! ^^  
Сэм: …  
Сэм: НИЧЕГО. НЕ. ГОВОРИ. СТОЛЕТНИМ. ГРОМИЛАМ.  
Сэм: иначе я приеду и уберу вас троих

Наташа: А я помогу :3


End file.
